falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Caesars Legion
Flagstaff (Hauptstadt) Grand Canyon Phoenix Two Sun Willow Beach Dry Wells Colorado: Denver Twin Mothers Mojave-Ödland: Caesars Legions-Unterschlupf Cottonwood Cove Fortification Hill HELIOS-One (optional) Lager des Legaten Überfalllager der Legion Nelson Techatticup-Mine New Mexico: Malpais Utah: Great Salt Lake Salt Lake City Spanish Fork Fort Abandon Syracuse |abteilungen = Schwarzfüsse Fredonians Hangdogs Hidebarks Kaibabs Painted Rock Sun Dogs Twisted Hairs Dead Horses (ehemals) Großkhane (Verbündete und zukünftige Mitglieder) Omertas (Verbündete und zukünftige Mitglieder) Weißbeine (Verbündete und zukünftige Mitglieder) |gehört zu = Anhänger der Apokalypse Mormon Church |mitglieder = Joshua Graham (ehemals) Legat Lanius Lucius Vulpes Inculta Aurelius aus Phönix Silus Dead Sea Alexus Severus Antony Cato Hostilius Karl Ronald Curtis Atticus Salz-in-der-Wunde |fußzeile = 250px Konzeptzeichnung des Fortx250px Reputationsbild aus Fallout: New Vegas. }} '''Caesars Legion' ist eine autokratische, ultra-reaktionäre, totalitäre Sklaven-Gesellschaft, gegründet in 2247 von Edward Sallow (auch bekannt als Caesar) und Joshua Graham und basierend auf der Basis des alten Römischen Reiches. Ihre Legionäre sind eine gut organisierte, kulturelle Inselkampftruppe, die vor allem östlich des Colorado River und dem Grand Canyon operieren, im ehemaligen Bundesstaat von Arizona. Immer nach Osten drängend, ist ihre Hauptstadt die Stadt von Flagstaff. Caesars Legion besteht größtenteils aus wiederinstandgesetzten Stämmen und ihren Nachkommen. Das Symbol der Legion ist ein goldener Stier auf rotem Grund, welches von der Standarte der antiken [[Wikipedia:Legio X Gemina|10. Zwillingslegion]] Julius Caesars abgeleitet wurde. Hintergrund Im Jahr 2246, entsandten die Anhänger der Apokalypse eine neunköpfige Expedition zu den Arizona Ödländern, um die regionalen Stammessprachen, also stammesspezifische Dialekte zu studieren, was Caesar allerdings im Nachhinein als reine Zeitverschwendung sah. Zur Gruppe gehörte der Anhänger Caesar, der sich mit dem Neu Kanaaniter Missionar Joshua Graham traf, die Gruppe wurde von dem Stamm der Schwarzfüße gefangen genommen und gegen Lösegeld als Geiseln festgehalten. At the time, the tribe warred against seven other tribes, and suffered from a lack of skill in warfare. Against his companion’s wishes, Sallow aided the Blackfoots to save him and his companions from their captor’s enemies, giving them knowledge in gun maintenance, small unit tactics, explosive improvisation, and military strategy. The tribals admired Sallow so much that they made him their leader. With that, Sallow took the name Caesar, and began reorganizing the tribals he commanded into the Legion. Caesar established warfare policies in the Legion based on the concepts of divide and conquer and total war. The Legion defeated the region’s seven tribes from weakest to strongest, and completely dominated each faction’s land and people. The people conquered in campaigns were conscripted, enslaved, or killed. Caesar saw the tribes “playing at war,” and tribals viewed his tactics as foreign, as their warfare consisted of skirmishes that never escalated into major conflicts. With the combined leadership of Caesar and Graham, declared the “Malpais Legate”, the Legion led campaigns against more tribes, forming a fanatically loyal army with their captives. Eighty-six tribes had been conquered by the year 2271, and the territory Caesar led formed the most powerful society east of the Colorado River. The Legion expanded west into the Mojave, and established Fortification Hill on the Colorado River in 2277. The advancing forces eventually made contact with the RNK near New Vegas, and began a campaign to take the region. Under the command of the Malpais Legate, Legion forces marched against the New California Republic garrison at Hoover-Staudamm, in an attempt to take the strategic asset and river crossing. In what became known as the First Battle of Hoover Dam, the Malpais Legate initially had the upper hand. The Legate was able to push the NCR defenders back and lead his forces over the dam. Lead elements of the NCR, including members of the 1st Recon Battalion and NCR Rangers, executed a tactical retreat west across the dam and into Boulder City, all the while using their marksmanship prowess to kill the Legion officers (primarily centurions, and decanii). The Legate, unable to adapt his strategies in combat or see the deception unfolding in front of him, chose to order his legionaries to push the rangers, not knowing the NCR had booby-trapped Boulder City, packing C4 along their line of retreat and within the city itself, and drawing the Legion into a trap. When the Legion forces entered the city, the NCR detonated the explosives and inflicted severe casualties amongst them, crippling their offensive. The NCR forces then counter-attacked, pushing back and eventually routing the Legion forces who fled east back over the dam. Caesar, angered at the failure of his Legate, made an example of him. The Praetorian guard covered the Legate in pitch, set him on fire, and cast him into the depths of the Grand Canyon. Caesar forbade mention of his name, and now he is spoken of only in hushed whispers by the lowest Legionaries and slaves; they call him the Burned Man. By 2281, Caesar's Legion has re-established its power in the west, rebuilt its army, and has slowly encroached on the city of New Vegas. They continue to contest NCR over all of the region, destroying several NCR bases such as Ranger Station Charlie and Camp Searchlight, overrunning the NCR town of Nelson, and creating unease and terror across the region. Sometime before the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, the Caesar's Legion has conquered a new tribe under the command of centurion Gaius Magnus, bringing the number to 87. Organisation The Legion is first and foremost a slave army, the sole owner of which is Caesar. As Caesar conquers the peoples of the wasteland, he strips them of their tribal identities and merges them into his forces. There is no other tribe than the Legion itself. As a slave army, the Legion maintains a very strict hierarchy or division of roles. All able-bodied males become slave soldiers with a singular purpose: to fight for Caesar until they fall in battle. This reason for being is imprinted into each legionary during his reconditioning or, if one was born into the Legion, upbringing and training. Legionaries become unconditionally devoted to their leader, living to fight. Contrary to expectations, experience and veterancy has no bearing on one's position in the Legion. While some may receive better equipment and more dangerous tasks to fulfill, at the end of the day, all soldiers remain slaves, disposable human tools that are discarded the moment they stop fulfilling their purpose.Formspring [http://web.archive.org/web/20130209011941/formspring.me/JESawyer/q/254383289454835076 Ibidem] Women are given the role of, essentially, support corps. Caesar specifically forbids women from fighting, instead using them as caretakers, healers, midwives, and breeders to support the Legion's continuous campaign of expansion. Almost all members of the Legion express condescending and downright misogynistic opinions of women and their non-combat roles. While the portrayal of female slaves in Fallout: New Vegas follows standard stereotypes, it is important to reiterate that both females and males in the Legion are fully subjugated by Caesar - though women have the distinction of being considered 'sub-human' instead of merely slaves, due to the Legion's perception of their gender. The Legion is structured after the army of the Roman Empire. The largest unit of organization in Caesar's Legion is the "Cohort", numbering about 480 infantrymen. Cohorts are further divided into "Centuriae", which, contrary to their name, number about 80 men (accurate to the ancient Roman army as a Centuriae consisted of 80 professional soldiers and 20 noncombatants). Each Centuriae is divided into ten "tent groups" ("Contubernia"), making this the squad level of organization. Raiding parties also form in this size (about eight men) and are led by a decanus (squad leader). Those living under the Legion's control are considered subjects, not members of the Legion proper. Lands under Caesar's protection enjoy stability and security far greater than lands outside its sphere of influence. Traders that have to cross NCR's territories with a guard contingent can safely travel on Legion trade routes alone, without any fear or danger of being attacked by raiders or other criminals. FortDaleBarton.txt#VFreeformTheFortFortDaleBartonTopic006 Caesar is considered a harsh, but benevolent lord by those who reside inside his domain but have not been enslaved into his armyFallout: New Vegas ending for Caesar's Legion with Caesar alive. Ideologie The weakened state of humankind following the atomic blasts offers an opportunity to unite the world under one flag. By using brutal and militaristic tactics, the Legion seeks to exploit that weakness and establish one society united under Caesar. Caesar claims that the atomic bombs were sent by the God of War, Mars, for just this purpose. The ultimate goal of the Legion is to unite humanity. They see democratic societies as tools that the rich and powerful use to keep the majority of humanity in a state of constant irresponsibility and ignorance. By keeping the people addicted to consumerism, they could effectively drain citizens of their wealth while rendering them ineffective. This not only partially explains the Legion's disdain of alcohol and chemical stimulants, as well as pointless luxuries, it also explains why they see the majority of people as "animals", and are so quick to use violence against them. To them, "animals" are any creatures that live only to survive. Humanity, in their eyes, is defined instead by the ability to override the fear of death and the base instinct to survive. Those who are able to face death head-on can more easily sacrifice themselves in pursuit of a greater societal and ideological goal. Caesar greatly dislikes democratic societies, especially the NCR, because of their glorification of the wealthy over the worthy. In addition, Caesar greatly dislikes sectionalism and consumerism, mainly because he believes they convert humans into "animals", or simple beings that live only for the sake of surviving. Caesar believes that it is his opportunity and destiny to unite all humankind under one banner, ushering in an age where each human is judged by their merit, and the subsequently given power according to that perceived virtue. This way of thinking exemplifies the differences between the NCR and Caesar's Legion. The NCR believe that basic democratic mercantilism will eventually bring peace to the wastes. While the greedy may rule now, when peace and stability inevitably arrive, the populace eventually will acquire greater power through reform. Caesar, however, sees that as a curse, not a blessing. In his mind, it will allow humans/"animals" to be preyed upon by the greedy. While the NCR uses their significant wealth to fund research to improve the average life expectancy of citizens, the Legion believes that longer lives come at the cost of other humans, resources, and purpose; people who blindly try to extend their lives should instead attempt to live without the fear of death hanging over them. This is why the Legion refuses to use medical sciences, except in rare cases. Given how little common ground exists between the ideologies of the NCR and the Legion, these factions will undoubtedly contest each other until one is defeated. Sprache Most members of the Legion pronounce Caesar's name /ˈkaisar/. Wastelanders and members of NCR, as well as older Legion members use the Anglicized pronunciation /ˈsiːzər/. Legion members are fastidious about classical Latin pronunciations, such as pronouncing the traditional Roman greeting "ave" (hail) ˈaweː. Soldiers are called "legionaries" (not legionnaires, which is a modern phrase and applied to the ''Légion étrangère''). Those who are liked by the Legion will be called "amicus", Latin for comrade/friend. What isn't truly recognizable is the fact that the Legion mixes up different forms of Latin. This is usually noticeable in the pronunciation of names such as /ˈkaisar/ and /ˈsiːzər/. Another recognizable example is the way Caesar pronounces Lucius's name. In the ancient language of Latin, it would have been pronounced /lukius/. Instead Caesar pronounces it /loosh:ee:us/. This shows the Legion's confusion of Latin changes in consonants. Währung right|150px|Denarius right|150px|Aureus Religion The Legion follows the Cult of Mars, created by Caesar in 2250 after claiming he was the Son of Mars. Members of the Legion believe that the war god cleansed the Earth with fire so that Caesar could conquer the Earth and save it from chaos. Most members of the Legion are oblivious to their society's basis in Ancient Roman culture, and believe that their customs were dictated to Caesar by Mars himself. Struktur right|240px Die Gesellschaft der Legion ist weitestgehend hierarisch aufgebaut. Frisch gefangene Menschen werden "Eingefangene" genannt und stehen auf der niedrigsten Stufe. Ihre einzige Chance ist es in die Sklaverei zu gelangen. Genügen sie nicht den Anforderungen, werden sie getötet. Sklaven sind eine Stufe höher als "Eingefangene" und bestehen aus Menschen, die aufgrund körperlicher oder geistiger Attribute untauglich waren, den Dienst in Caesar's Armee zu verrichten. Weibliche Gefangene werden nicht in die Armee aufgenommen und ihnen bleibt nur der Weg in die Sklaverei. Sklaven sollen sollen bestimmte Tugenden (Honestas, Industria, Prudentia - Ehre, Fleiß und Klugheit) verkörpern und den Befehlen ihres Meisters ohne Fragen zu stellen folgen. Sie bekommen einen neuen Namen und werden in Lumpen, über deren Brust ein rotes X aufgemalt ist, gekleidet. Kinder von Sklaven werden ihren Eltern nach der Geburt weggenommen und in die Obhut der Priesterinnen gegeben, die sie im Einklang mit Caesar's Lehre aufziehen. Körperlich und geistig gesunde Männer werden ausgewählt, um als Legionäre zu dienen. Legionäre sind die Hauptstreitmacht der Legion und bilden den größten Teil der Gesellshaft. Von Legionären wird erwartet, dass sie die hohen Römischen Werte treu befolgen. Die Grundlage für eine Beförderung auf einen höheren Dienstgrad bilden die Verdienste - wenn sich ein Legionär im Kampf beweist, wird er gefördert. Militär right|thumb|250px|Einige Legionäre Caesar's Legion verwendet keine formellen Dienstgrade für seine Armee. Es ist eine auf Erfahrung basierende militärische Hierarchie ähnlich der des Römischen Reiches. Der gesamte militärische Legionsarm wird von einem Legaten geführt, der nur auf Caesar hört. Die größte Einheit der Armee ist die Kohorte, die aus 480 Mann besteht. Aufgeteilt in 6 Centurien zu je 80 Mann. Diese bestehen aus Contubernia (Zeltgruppen) mit je 8 Soldaten. Jeder Contubernium wird von einem Decanus, das Gegenstück des Offiziers, geleitet. Eine besondere Abteilung, die Frumentarii, sind verantwortlich für Infiltration und Spionage. Die Prätorianer sind eine spezielle Einheit, die dazu dient, um Caesar persönlich und gelegentlich auch Legaten zu schützen. Die unerfahrenen Rekruten marschieren bei einer Schlacht an vorderster Front, Decanuse in der Mitte und die Legionärsveteranen am Ende. So können sie die Rekruten "opfern", um ihre Veteranen zu schützen, damit der geschwächte Feind gezwungen wird, den heftigsten Kampf gegen die Veteranen zu bestreiten. Die wichtigsten Kommandanten und zugleich auch die tödlichsten, sind die Centurions und der Legat. Die Fahnenträger (Vexillarius) tragen das Symbol Caesar's auf das Schlachtfeld und wirken als Sammelpunkt für die Legionäre. Außerdem heben sie die Moral der Armee. Die Disziplin der Legionäre ist absolut. Sie gehorchen jedem Befehl und opfern sich bereitwillig. Während dieser disziplinierte Stil der Kriegsführung äußerst effektiv ist, schafft sie aber auch einige Schwächen. Die Soldaten der Legion sind darin geschult, ihre Vorgesetzten in allen Dingen zu gehorchen und nicht für sich selbst zu denken. Dies macht die Legion in sich plötzlich veränderten Kampfsituationen sehr langsam und hilflos. Werden die Offiziere getötet, zerbricht die Befehlskette und die gesamte Schlagkraft droht zu zerfallen. Die Taktik der Legion besteht oft aus schnellen Nahkampfangriffen. Die Überfälle kommen oft plötzlich und unerwartet und es werden alle Feinde getötet bzw. versklavt. Während Legions-Überfälle oft erfolgreich sind, ist ihre Kontrolle über das Mojave Ödland im Vergleich zur RNK verhältnismäßig klein. Beziehungen mit der Außenwelt Als ein zielstrebiges und imperialistisches Reich will die Legion die bekannte Welt beherschen und unter einem Banner vereinen. Es scheiterte jedoch im Konflikt mit der RNK am Colorado River im Jahre 2281. Stämme die nicht bedrängt wurden, sind auch offen feindlich gegenüber der Legion, aus Angst, das auch sie Opfer des Eroberungsfeldzuges werden. Die Legion diskriminiert offen Supermutanten und Ghule. Die Schwäche der Legion ist ihre Unfähigkeit, echte Verbündete wie die RNK es tut, zu finden. Sie machten sich schnell Feinde und wegen ihres Rufes trieben sie viele neutrale und ängstliche Fraktionen auf die Seite der RNK. Bekannte Kriege der Legion: * RNK-Legion Krieg Technologie Caesar glaubt daran, dass das Vertrauen der Menschen in die Technologie den Atomkrieg erst ermöglichte und dieser Krieg die Menschheit an den Rand der Vernichtung brachte. Deshalb ist seine Legion meist eine Low-Tech-Organisation. Ein typischer Legionär trägt eine Nachbildung der römischen Lorica Hamata oder Lorica Segmentata, in der Regel hergestellt aus Vorkriegs-Sportmonturen, gepanzert mit Metallplatten, inklusive dem Helm. Diese Rüstungen werden über einer Tunika getragen. Sie werden in verschieden Ausführungen, je nach Rang des Trägers, an die Soldaten verteilt. Legionsrekrutenrüstung stellt dabei das Einstiegsmodell dar. Im Kampf benutzen Legionäre entweder einfache Schusswaffen (in der Regel Revolver oder Unterhebelrepetiergewehr), Powerfäuste oder diverse selbst hergestellte Nahkampfwaffen (handgefertigt aus gereinigten Materialien, die zumeist antike römische Kurzschwerter (Gladius) und Wurfspeere (Pilum), nachahmen). right|150px|Ballistische Faust Allerdings ist es falsch, ihre Technologien als primitiv anzusehen. So einfach ihre reguläre Kampfmontur ist, ist die Legion dennoch in der Lage, große Befestigungsanlagen (z.B. Das Fort) zu errichten und standardisierte Waffen in großer Stückzahl zu produzieren. Sie verfügen auch über Handwerker aus den verschiedensten Bereichen, welche die Herstellung von Textilien, ebenso wie Steinmetzarbeiten beherrschen. Legionärs-Schmiede kann man an Ziehschleifmaschinen in verschiedenen Legions-Außenposten sehen. Obwohl kein Legionärsmitglied mit Energiewaffen hantiert, zeigen sie dennoch Interesse am Kauf der Van-Graff-Kampfrüstung. left|100px|Centurion Rüstung Man sieht sie auch nie Powerrüstungen tragen, jedoch verwenden sie Teile davon für ihre Centurion-Rüstung. Seltsamerweise besitzt die Legion eine riesige Menge an Stealth Boys. Während sie diesen Gegenstand im Spiel nie benutzen, kann man jedoch welche von ihnen erhalten, wenn der Ruf bei der Legion hoch genug ist. Die einzigen erwähnten Einwände gegen Militärtechnologie sind Kampfroboter. Caesar mag den Gedanken nicht, das Roboter und nicht Männer einen Krieg gewinnen. Aus diesem Grund sagt er dem Kurier, er soll House's Securitron-Armee zerstören, auch wenn sich dem Kurier diese Technologie anbietet, um die RNK zu vernichten. In großen Schlachten verwenden Centurions eher fortschrittliche Waffen, wie z.B. Panzerbüchsen oder Superhämmer. Die Leibwachen des Kaisers selbst sind jeweils mit einer Ballistischen Faust ausgestattet, um ihre kriegerischen Fähigkeiten zu ergänzen. Fallout: New Vegas Enden Infos * Siding with the Legion can make keeping companions very difficult while following the main questline, and most human companions will likely abandon the player over time. Veronica Santangelo will likely leave when the Stählerne Bruderschaft bunker is destroyed, Craig Boone will leave when the player kills several NCR soldiers, and Arcade Gannon will leave when your reputation with the Legion grows too high. Rose of Sharon Cassidy allows the player to work with the Legion despite her dislike for them, Raul is somewhat supportive due to their ability to provide security, and Lily Bowen is too mentally damaged to have any opinion whatsoever. It is possible to maintain all companions through a mix of not speaking to Gannon, not traveling with Boone while killing NCR and luck in Veronica's case. ** If the Courier is well-respected by the Brotherhood, and Veronica has never hassled the Courier for provoking the Brotherhood, then using the self-destruct password while Veronica waits in a faraway location will usually keep her from dropping you. She will instead tell you to never do it again. This is easy, as she and Paladin Sato (in the Brotherhood of Steel safehouse) are the only remaining members of the Brotherhood in the Mojave Wasteland (unless you destroy the bunker at night, when the patrol is out.) * Although initially neutral towards the player character, Legion patrols in the Mojave Wasteland are openly hostile towards most travelers, including prospector and Wanderhändler, and will attack them on sight. Sometimes they will be hostile towards the player if this happens, similar to Powder Gangers. * The Legion's territory is known to be considerably safer than NCR territory, especially in the Mojave. Due to Legion patrols as well as their intolerance of Non-Legion groups, there is little or no raider activity in Legion-controlled territory, allowing caravans to safely travel without the fear of being attacked. * Kannibalismus is readily accepted and there is little discussion of this policy, but it seems to be well known as members of the Feinschmeckergesellschaft are aware of it. * A female Courier will not be allowed to fight in the arena, regardless of reputation or progress in the game. ** You will, however, be allowed to fight Benny during the Render Unto Caesar quest in the arena regardless of your gender or progress. * While several non-player characters, such as Cass and Major Knight allude to homosexuality being accepted (if not the norm) in the Legion, Jimmy claims from first hand experience that homosexuality is punishable with death. It's unclear which claim is correct or how they reconcile. The best possible theory is that homosexuality isn't tolerated, but most outsiders use the concept to slander them (i.e. cracking wise about their togas being "skirts"). **However, another explanation could be submissive homosexual acts may be seen as unmanly or disgraceful as they were also perceived in Ancient Rome where only slaves and non-Roman youths were the submissive partners. If so, it can be extrapolated that Jimmy might have been a member of the legion/a legionnaire and acting as such could easily cost him a death sentence or dismemberment. **Further support for this theory can be derived from the lack of homophobic dialogue by anyone in the NCR (Major Knight states that the Republic is more socially accepting) or by New Vegas settlers and so the notion that homosexuality is used to mudsling or slander the Legion is less likely. * Although chems are strictly forbidden, it is possible to see Legion soldiers smoking cigarettes at the Fort. This may be due to shared animations with other NPC-s. Entwicklung [[Bild:Legion.jpg|thumb|240px|A chariot with vexilla in Van Buren]] The Caesar's Legion concept was created by Chris Avellone during pre-production for Black Isle's canceled Fallout 3. J.E. Sawyer then elaborated on the concept: In their the test pen-and-paper campaign run by Chris Avellone, the first fringe unit of Caesar’s Legion was planned to appear as a hostile enemy in the Circle Junction Train Yards. Furthermore, the Daughters of Hecate and Caesar’s Legion was thought as the female and male polar opposites, which was supposed to allow the player, depending on gender, to rule either one and use them to build an army, much like in the movie The Postman. No Mutants Allowed - Your Post Nuclear News Center! Sharptooth, a member of Hangdog tribe, was planned to be a spy for Caesar's Legion, reporting to their agents in Denver; however this was only because Caesar holds Sharptooth's sister as a slave. If this became known, the other Hangdogs would demand to banish him and his family to the wasteland. Bares His Teeth would have no qualms about doing this.crossed off of Blackfoot design document Before being merged by designers with the Blackfoot tribe, Hangdog's tribe could be planned to live in northeastern Colorado, near Denver.Dialogue files of the Van Buren Techdemo Vorkommen Caesar's Legion appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. They were also to appear in Black Isle Studios' canceled Fallout 3. Caesar's Legion was also to play in a minor role in the canceled Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2. Hinter den Kulissen * In Ancient Rome, a legion was an army unit typically consisting of 5,000 soldiers, though this value changed throughout history, with a standard Legion sometimes being comprised of 10,000 plus troops. Galerie Einheiten Fallout NV Legion mongrel.png|Legion mongrels Nv-legion-armor.png|Recruit legionary LegionaryScout.png|Legionary scout LegionExplorer2.png|Legionary explorer LegionaryAssassin.png|Legionary assassin PrimeLegionary.png|Prime legionary VeteranLegionary2.png|Veteran legionary LegionVexillarius.png|Vexillarius Decanus2.png|Recruit Decanus Veteran_decanus.png|Veteran Decanus Centurion.png|Centurion Praetorian.png|Praetorian Guard Historische Figuren Caesar.png|Caesar (co-founder and leader of Caesar's Legion) JoshuaGrahamYoung.png|Joshua Graham (co-founder of Caesar's Legion, first Legate. Once known as the "Malpais Legate" and now known as the "Burned Man") Lanius.png|Lanius (second Legate. Known as the "Monster of the East") Lucius2.png|Lucius (Leader of the Praetorian Guard) VulpesInculta2.png|Vulpes Inculta (Leader of the frumentarii) Ulysses2.png|Ulysses (important frumentarii, discoverer of Hoover Dam) AureliusOfPhoenix.png|Aurelius of Phoenix (important centurion in charge of Cottonwood Cove) Gaius_Magnus_GECK.png|Gaius Magnus (important centurion in charge of Dry Wells, conqueror of the 87th tribe) SaltUponWounds.png|Salz-in-der-Wunde (important sleeper agent, and tribal prospect for assimilation) Einzelnachweise en:Caesar's Legion es:Legión de César fi:Caesar's Legion fr:Légion de Caesar it:Legione di Caesar nl:Caesar's Legion pl:Legion Cezara pt:Caesar's Legion ru:Легион Цезаря uk:Легіон Цезаря zh:恺撒军团 Kategorie:Caesars Legion